


Desideroso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ali di metallo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Angeli crudeli dalle ali di metallo e Demoni non meno spietati controllano il mondo e gli umani sono solo i loro meri giocattoli.





	Desideroso

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° P0rnfest:  
> Originale; M/M; un Dom dà un nuovo nome al suo sub come segno di potere.

Desideroso

L’angelo richiuse le ali di metallo sulla propria schiena, la gemma sulla sua fronte brillava di luce violetta.

Guardò il giovane inginocchiato davanti a lui, era ignudo e tremava.

L’uomo ghignò, le sue iridi dorate brillarono, si mise a gattoni alle sue spalle, lo afferrò per i capelli castani e gli fece sbattere la testa sul pavimento.

Il giovane mugolò di dolore, mentre l’altro gli si metteva di sopra e gli avvicinava le labbra sottili all’orecchio.

“Hai capito che ora mi appartieni, vero?” domandò.

Il ragazzo socchiuse le gambe e sporse indietro il bacino, ansimando piano.

“C-certo, padrone” disse con voce roca.

“Ottimo” disse l’angelo. Gli accarezzò il petto con una mano coperta dal guanto, mentre con l’altra lo penetrava.

Il giovane mugolò, socchiuse le labbra e un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalla bocca protesa, colandogli fino al collare di pelle nera che gli cingeva il collo.

L’angelo strusciò contro la sua schiena con il petto ancora coperto dalla casacca candida, si slacciò i pantaloni, mentre continuava a muovere le dita dentro l’altro.

“Come ti chiami?” gli domandò.

L’umano gorgogliò, teneva gli occhi chiusi e li muoveva sotto le palpebre, ansimando.

“Daniel” mugolò.

L’angelo gli morse il fianco, lasciandogli i segni dei denti e ascoltò i gemiti di piacere mischiarsi a quello di dolore.

“Tu ora mi appartieni e sarò io a scegliere il tuo nome, sottomesso. A oggi sarai ‘Desideroso’” ordinò.

Il giovane mosse velocemente il bacino su e giù, lasciando che le dite, ruvide per la stoffa, scendessero sempre più in profondità.

“Io mi chiamo ‘Desideroso’, padrone” si corresse.

L’angelo piegò le labbra in un ghigno e se le leccò.

“Bravo. Andremo davvero d’accordo io e te” disse. Le ali metalliche sulla sua schiena fremettero, le sue pupille si dilatarono. Afferrò con furia i capelli castani del giovane e gli strattonò indietro la testa, il giovinetto ansimò. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava furiosamente.

L’angelo sfilò le dita da dentro di lui, si abbassò pantaloni e boxer. Lo penetrò con un movimento fluido, avvertì il giovane vibrare e lo sentì fare un gemito secco e roco.

Iniziò a muoversi con spinte decise dentro di lui, il giovane aprì ancor di più le gambe, a sua volta eccitato.

L’angelo continuò a tenergli i capelli con una mano, mentre con l’altra iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro. Si muoveva sempre più rapidamente e i gemiti dello schiavo si facevano sempre più alti.

“Uh, dimostrami che il tuo nome è azzeccato” gli ordinò il padrone all’orecchio.

“Mio signore, di più, vi prego. DI PIU’!” supplicò l’umano, alzando sempre di più il tono di voce. Le sue suppliche risuonavano per la stanza lattea, dai mobili argentei.

L’angelo sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi ed iniziò a prenderlo più lentamente, affondando sempre di più dentro il giovane.

“Oh sì, bravo, così, continua. Da bravo, ancora…” lo incitava. Gettò indietro la testa, inebriandosi delle suppliche del giovane e della sensazione di prenderlo.

Venne dentro di lui con una spinta più forte, facendolo urlare di piacere e venire a sua volta.

Scivolò fuori di lui, rimanendogli adagiato contro e gli portò la mano, coperta dal guanto umido dello sperma dello stesso umano, alla bocca.

Lo schiavo l’avvolse tra le labbra e succhiò.

L’angelo ridacchiò e gli diede uno schiaffo ai glutei.

“Sì, Desideroso. Sei decisamente un ottimo divertimento” mormorò roco.

 


End file.
